rantohaiironosekaifandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 08
Premise Jin Uruma is confronted by three guys who have a problem with him ignoring a certain girl in school. Meanwhile, Ran broke her foot at school. Hibi tries to apologize the next day but ends up hiding in the bushes and seeing something he never expected! Summary As Jin runs into some trouble regarding ignoring a girl Ryouko, Jin gets a call from Haimachi Elementary informing him that Ran has broken his foot. While Jin is on his way in his wolf form, Ran is in the infirmary. Hibi is outside wondering if she was alright. He watches Ran's brother arrive, inspect her foot, and piggy back her home. Later that day, Hibi comes home to his family flower shop. When he and his father are alone, he admits to him that Ran is someone he likes and he wants to apologize to her for hurting her foot. Meanwhile, Outarou sabotages the women earlier for making him go home butt naked. As she takes a shower, Outarou throws away her clothes, leaving the hotel before she gets out of the shower. The next day, Ran wakes up with a swollen foot. As Jin forbids Ran from going outside, the door rings. Ryouko is here to study. As Jin entertains the guests, the door rings again and flowers are left at the entryway. Outside, Hibi is hiding in the bushes, embarrassed to have brought his crush flowers. Outarou enters the scene and rings the doorbell. Jin answers the door and the two confront each other in regards to the grown Ran. Outarou is called a womanizer and has the door shut in front of his face. Meanwhile, Ran gets into trouble trying to grab a snack without leaving her room. She makes a portal but a human guest spots her. Jin promptly goes into her room to pull her completely out of the portal. Now outside, Ran is berated to change back by Jin. She does so. Unbeknownst to her, Hibi is still in the bushes and sees Ran transform into her normal smaller self again. Detailed Summary Three tough guys come out of nowhere and challenges Jin to a fight. Jin doesn't know why they want to fight, but he can't let his parents find out he's been having any fights. By the time he wrestles off his gakuren as he dodges and defends blow after blow, the guys have already fainted and Jin looks a little disappointed. A high school girl emerges and explains they were probably after him because he gave her 'the cold shoulder' the other day. She apologizes on their behalf, though Jin tells her that the guys doing so annoys him. Suddenly, Jin receives a call from Haimachi Elementary informing him that Ran is in trouble. Jin immediately leaves toward Ran's elementary school. Jin becomes impatient and when he is sure he is alone, he pulls out the wolf pelt from his bag and transform into a wolf, calling this time the 'perfect workout'. Meanwhile, Ran is in the school infirmary with an injured foot. Both her and the school nurse were relieved that it wasn't broken. The nurse spots a boy peeking from the door and confronts him. Hibi wonders why the nurse hasn't call the ambulance yet, hearing kids from class 2 and class 3 claiming she was pale and couldn't walk. The nurse corrected the boy, and Hibi pauses, saying 'he really fell for it'. Jin then walks from down the hall and enters the nurse's office. With no introduction, he gives Ran piggyback all the way home. ]] Hibi then arrives at what seems to be the inside of a garden or flower shop. It is his family's flower shop and his tall long-haired sister, carrying two potted pants, wonders what he's doing here instead of cram school. Hibi responds by saying he'll help out the shop if they let him skip, and mentions how dumplings would be nice for dinner. His father walks in saying they are having chicken, rice, and eggs, and it is then that Hibi confesses to his father that 'there's this girl I like'. The sister then yells for "Mokoto" (Hibi's first name) to go out and buy ground beef. That night, the high school girl can't concentrate on her homework and her brother asks her why. She dodges his interrogation and takes a bath, lamenting on how plausible her interest in Jin was. A man, Outarou, steps out of a black car and promptly catches a bejeweled woman who calls him "Mikado" (Outarou's last name). The lady fawns over him, wondering if he had forgiven her because she never expected him to go home naked. Outarou then proceeds to pull a strap off her shoulder, and they enter the hotel building where she takes a shower. While the woman is in the shower room, Outarou takes her lingerie and flushes them down the toilet. He then enters the shower with her and takes off her earrings with his mouth to the pleasure of the naked woman. Outarou then clenches her expensive looking earrings in his hand and promptly throws them out the window. The woman screams as Outarou calmly leaves the hotel room, kissing a maid to make sure she disposes the screaming woman's belongings in the trash. In the car with Gogou, Outarou laments how great it felt to get revenge, and tells his driver to visit Ran. However, they thought better of it, noting that Ran must be sleeping. ]] The next morning, at the Uruma household, Tamao is hugging a bottle of alcohol while sleeping in some futons, and Jin notes that she only sleeps and eats ever since she got there. Jin proceeds to dump Tamao on Ran's bed to let her slumber there. Ran's ankle is still swollen and Jin tells her she is forbidden to leave the room unless for potty breaks. Someone is then at the door. It is Ryouko, and she came with her three bodyguards. They enter the premises and make themselves at home. Jin refuses to have Ryouko make tea and takes it upon himself. A study group has begun. Someone else is at the door and Ran goes to see who it is. She hears a crash and notices a bouquet of flowers at the entryway. Jin asks who it was and Ran claims to have seen a shadow that was pretty short. As Jin goes back inside to take care of the guests at the house, Ran is delighted to have the flowers meaning that she has made a friend, possibly Outarou. Back outside, Hibi is hiding in the bushes. He asks himself why he was hiding when he came to apologize and hits himself on the head a few times. Meanwhile, Ran is looking for a pot and some water to put the flowers in, but because Jin is occupied with the guests, Ran decides to get them herself. She promptly wears her shoes, grows big, and draws a portal to the kitchen with marker on notebook paper. She proceeds to reach for a tin cup and fills it with water. Having successfully obtained what she needed with her new spell, Ran decides to also get some snacks in the living room, where the non-magic guests happen to be studying. One of the men sees a hand outstretched through a portal and begins to blue. Jin notices and immediately rushes into Ran's room. Ran jumps into the portal she has made to escape, but Jin catches her when she is halfway through, leaving her lower body at another part of the house. One of the men sees a woman's butt coming out of nowhere and pokes it. Ran freaks out telling Jin someone touched her butt and Jin drops her, completing Ran into the portal. Meanwhile, Outarou appears in front of the hiding Hibi. Outarou walks straight up to the front door, leering at Hibi but says nothing of the boy in the bushes. Hibi decidedly thinks he is a creep. When Jin answers the door, Outarou asks for Ran. Jin wouldn't comply with his request, and immediately calls him a pervert, in which Outarou responds, "Who is. Buy your sister a bra." Jin then points out the many women's scents that has been on him every time they meet and ends the conversation by calling him a womanizer. Outarou glares at Jin, speechless, and Jin goes back inside. All of this happened while Ran introduces her grown up self to the guests. When Jin enters the room, he firmly suggests in whispers that she take off her shoes quietly while he takes care of the guests. Ran notices how upset her brother is at her and dejectedly obeys. When Ran leaves and goes outside to turn back into her little self, Hibi accidentally sees her transform! Back inside now, Ran grabs some blankets that Tamao has been hogging in her sleep and she begins a long nap, tired after an exciting day. Back outside, Sango is about to enter the door with a large box, and she sees the boy run home. She is afraid she startled him. Gallery & Featured Pages Chapter 08/Gallery|Gallery Transformation|Transformation Flowers|flowers References